Team fortress origins
by spartianfox
Summary: the origins of the team fortress cast, and the war that rages on...


**Warning heavy violence**

The year is 2027 the Chinese army has taken over pretty much of the world with their limitless budget. They have made drone soldiers with an experimental bio solid that is a living colony mass. They make about 50,000 more each and every day, and there are few that rise against the army. Mainly because of china's ability to launch an isolated nuclear weapon. But a small American force known as the team fortress, has assembled a small group of the most dangerous and talented men to fight the threat. But the team is not complete. They need one more member…. this is his story.

Sean sat on his recliner with his tin baseball bat in one hand and a can of mountain dew in the other. He was twisting the bat looking at the slight dent in the side as the television blared away. There was no more television any more, it was all stuff he had recorded on the DVR. He was about to take a drink as he looked out the window of his trashed apartment and saw a few people running down the street. He jumped up as he leaned out the window and looked down the street. He saw some resistance sweeps. Vehicles that check the buildings for rebels. He guzzled down the soda, smashed the can on his head, and threw his bat in the air, and said out loud, "play ball…" outside, there were about six men and a woman gathering in the sweeper's way. Then they stopped. "Move from the premises or be annihilated!" one barked over a loud speaker. Instead, they readied their weapons and their leader yelled "you leave! Or we will be forced to destroy _you!_ Just like all the others!" then the sweepers armed them selves and pulled out their guns. "you have 10 seconds to respond!" then he smiled and said "that's more than enough. Ok every one GET READY!" they all took cove and aim at the same time, and started to fire. Every one had a different weapon so the noise was loud and different for every part of the street. But something was wrong, all of the sudden two holes on the front of each one opened up. The lady (named Tish) started to back up with the rest of the gang of rebels "ZAK… uhm… what do we do?" before he could respond robotic balls started to roll out of the sweepers, and they unfolded and popped up to be a new type of robot. They all lined up and readied some guns. "Zaaaaak…" Tish said nervously as the rebels started to back away. Then there was a metallic PING! And then one of the robots fell over and exploded every one looked up to see Sean on top of the building they were next to. "WOOHOO! Get on freakin point dumbass!!!" as he started to crack more baseballs at the metallic crabs. A few fell but then they started to fire on him as he jumped off the four story building and landed on the closest robot and crushed it. Then jumped onto the next one and it started to fire randomly and it hit all the others, and then he beat the one he was on until it stopped moving "OH yeah! BONK!" then the sweepers beeped and drove away. "Uhm why are they leaving?" Zak said watching them go down the street. He was about to pop off the top of a mountain dew, when there was a great wail that went over the whole city, an air raid siren. "Oh SA-NAP! We've got to get out of here NOW!" then a helicopter came up over the buildings and landed at the end of the street some men got out just as there was an explosion and a great rush of wind. Cars, boxes, and even a bus, flew down the street and right towards him and his gang he only had time to turn when the great metal monster was on him…

He woke up in the helicopter on a medics cot he tried to get up but he was in terrible pain, then he fell asleep again. At that point he dreamt of the day that the bio soldiers invaded his jersey town, the ballpark…his friends…Tish…his dad…

He awoke once again only this time in a barn, or at least he thought it was a barn… the structure was an old barn upgraded into a fort. It had a very advanced medic station where he was lying. A nurse came to his cot.

"oh! Good you have finally awoken! They have been holding the mission briefing just for your recovery. We will have to take you in a wheel chair i…"

She was cut of when suddenly a very strange doctor strode Into the room and he was holding a very large gun

"no, no you vont! I hafe received zee new healmax ray!!!"

(he was also apparently very german.)

"I can take ziz new gun and heal your body using accelerated hormones and steroids meeksed together, to make your body heal 100X fasteer!"

"sweet! Fire away doc!"

And then the doctor held up his gun and it started to spin and whir, in a strange sounding way, when suddenly it started to shoot syringes at him!

"AH! AH! AH! AH! OW! OOH! AH! OW! AH WHAT THE HELL!?!"

The doctor looked at the gun and quickly realized his mistake:

"oh uhh… sorry! Wrong gun! Zhat vone is for bad gies! ZIZ one, hoever iz zee one we need!"

This one looked more like a fire hose than a gun, and there wher two tanks on his back that where attatched to it.

"what are ya, some kinda ghostbuster or sumthin?"

Just then a voice blared over a loud speaker:

"all meeting personell please report to intelligence."

AH… I ville hafe to heal you on zee way there…"

And they started down the hall.

YAY! First chappie! R and R and enjoy! Next chappie one week out! PEACE!


End file.
